datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova America (Nova)
Nova America is a nation founded on September 24th, 2019, by TheEpic0ne. It is the largest nation on Datearth at the time of writing, and has claims to most of the continent of North America; expanding their operations across the globe with over fifty known towns. The nation can be found on Nova, the sixth world for Datearth. History The Early Days (Sept.-Oct. 2019) Even before Nova America was founded, the nation possessed a Discord server. It was originally going to be called just America, however, it was changed on Nova's release. The nation of Nova America was founded on 24 September 2019 by The_Epic_One, who served as the nation's official leader until October 15th. It quickly grew from its main city in Washington DC, to a stretch of towns across the east coast of mainland North America. Early cities included New York (TheCoolGeek), Tampa (SolloxCatpurr), Beaufort (Accessed) and Raleigh (TheKRNovelist). Cities on the west coast began opening up as well, such as Cascadia (The_Prodromus), and San Francisco (Salt_Shaker). Overseas territories such as Willard Site in east Africa and Birdville in Australia joined NA as well. Over time, west coast cities such as Cascadia, gained prominence in national and political affairs; primarily following the election of President Prodromus. War Begins (October 2019) Until October 3rd, 2019, Nova America had not waged war on any other nation. That changed when an unknown person, presumably from the Australian Empire, decided to nuke New York City. This attack killed some, and prompted NA to enter the Australian Nuclear Conflict. On October 5th, FlyNovus decided to base their hub in Cape Town, which was a South African city in Nova America. They made plans to build airports in strategical parts of the nation. Accessed's new airline Air Carolina, was quickly accepted as the national airline of NA; resolved to serving every single town in Nova America. New airports popped up in cities around the nation, including Johannesburg, New York, Mafeteng, San Francisco, Tampa and Willard Site. Nova America officially declared war Songhai Empire on October 10th, following the nuking of Los Angeles and San Francisco. The military gathered in Fort Alert to discuss plans of attack that same day. However, it was later revealed that Songhai had kicked town led by the aggressors, promptly ending the war on October 11th. It was soon discovered that Carthage was harboring the aggressors and war was promptly planned against them, as well. On October 14th, all Nova American airports transferred ownership to the State of South Africa. Presidential Era (Oct.-Nov. 2019) The first Presidential Elections were held on October 15th, 2019. The primaries were held first, with six officially declared political parties campaigning for the presidency. Although the election seemed like a tossup between Governor Prodromus of Cascadia and Command Sergeant Jwall1 of Willard Site, late entry Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antonio became a strong contender in the election before losing the primaries to The_Prodromus and Jwall1-- surpassed only by the American Central Party, based in Alaska. The American Consulate secured a major landslide victory, winning 65.1% of the vote, defeating Jwall1 of the Builder's Party, who had secured 34.9% of the vote. This can primarily be attributed to The_Prodromus's active presidential campaign and continued discussion of every issue that Nova America had currently been facing. Although The_Prodromus's proposed radical changes to the Nova American government were a strong point of contention, they were ultimately what got him elected the President of Nova America. Domestic Advancements Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antonio was approached by Commandante Kabenzo of Mexico with a proposition to connect the IH10, San Antonio's highway, which ran through McAllen and soon to connect to Austin's highway. There was an easy agreement, seeing as this had been the vision for the IH10 since the beginning. The San Antonio Highway (or later known as the I-10) was completed on October 18th, making it the first highway, and the first international highway, linking the cities of McAllen and Cancun, the capital of Mexico. The next highway was the N1 highway in South Africa, linking Cape Town with Port Elizabeth, and making it the first overseas highway. Omaha Base was able to begin rapid growth following many donations from American citizens on October 17th, 2019. The military installment quickly became a major participant of the Nova American military and rose to national prominence following their massive growth. Recruitment began on October 27th. On October 17th, Los Angeles attempted to rebel against Nova America and join the nation of Carthage. However, the situation was handled in a way that was not disclosed to the American populace. This drew a small amount of criticism of the federal government, but ultimately did not have much of an effect on the nation. An issue arose with the State of Alaska when Americans arrived in Fairbanks to demand that the Alaskans hand over their nuclear arsenal, or at the very least sell them to the Nova American government. This along with the lact of respect for Alaskan law, led to Alaska constructing a wall between Alaska and Canada, as well as the closing of Alaskan borders to the American populace; not accepting American entrance without proper authentication for the Governor or his top Commanders. Issues with Superior The issue of Superior's settlement of the area designation as Michigan was brought to national prominence on October 23rd by President Prodromus. The President made the case for war against Superior, as not declaring war would set a precedent that other nations can colonize North America freely without permission from Nova America. "We face an oncoming war with Rome over a sadistic attack against an American citizen that most of you already know about. We can not have this thing hovering over our shoulders as we come up to that difficult period in our early history. If we do anything that may basically "put the issue off, kick the can down the road..." we are giving our enemies extra slack most likely, an extra ally possibly and a negotiating chip, though at the very least - a nation spawn to go to to hit us easier than they might have otherwise." However, the situation was soon resolved after Supreme Justice TheCoolGeek was able to negotiate a treaty for Superior to kick two towns in contested territory on October 31st. In addition, he was also able to open the negotiations table with Avar on the subject of Nova Scotia. President Prodromus announced that he would not be running for a second term in the November 2019 elections, endorsing JoeMachine, the nominee for the People's Party of America-- and second candidate to enter the election after gobears5 of the People's Party for Patriotism. Gobears5 was later banned on October 24th, 2019. Revolutionary Wave On October 31st, 2019, the Nova American state of Alaska was granted independence and was established as the Republic of Alaska. Mayor Chase61 of the Germanic city of Austin had been considering the formation of a Republic of Texas for a while now, and McAllen officials Doctor_Tordoc and InvaderXYZ had been discussing the plans for independence as far back as October 12th-- with various plans to motivate San Antonio into spearheading an independence movement. However, Mayor Chase61 was reportedly, "too afraid of Nova America to actually do it." Once President Lucius__ of the Republic of Alaska approached Mayor Chase61 with his support for a Texan independence movement, invigorating Chase61 to reach out Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antionio. A nerve was struck with the people of Nova America, following the resignation of Secretary of State Accesseed after being denied independence for the state of Carolina following the independence of the state of Alaska. Frustrated with the Nova American government, Beaufort was abandoned and Carolina left in a state of decay on November 4th, 2019; with Governor Accesseed declaring Beaufort to be disbanded in the near future and Carolina dissolved. On November 4th, 2019, Mayor Droppingbombs declared San Antonio's intent to secede from the union, dissolving the Nova American state of Texas and forming a Republic of Texas with the power split between Austin and San Antonio. This was quickly backed by the residents of McAllen, who fully supported the move. However, Supreme Justice TheCoolGeek denied their request for independence, claiming that it would spark a "chain reaction," in Nova America and that the nation would quickly crumble during a period where he was beginning to "repair it." Governor Zericef of Indiana proclaimed, "All of yall are traitors. You wouldn't be where you are without the nation. The nation wouldn't be where it is without the people. Now you want to leave the nation that has built you up, and for what? This is a betrayal of comradery. The nation accepted us all in with open arms, so why now do you want to leave it with clenched fists?" The growing number of independence movements led to a new political wave of shifting ideologies. The Builders Party was reformed by Governor Zericef into the Direct Democracy Party in direct response to these movements, in an attempt to appeal to the unhappy revolutionaries. Governor Jwan of Maryland and Sergeant Pinvheel of Omaha Base began their campaign for the Presidency in direct response to San Antonio's request for independence; running as the nominations for the Republican Party and the Paryn Party, respectively. While the Governor Jwan believed in restoring national unity as a way to deal with the growing independence movement (a direct response to Assistant InvaderXYZ's statement on the overall unhelpfulness of Nova America and the nation's intense individualism leading to zero national unity), Sergeant Pinvheel expressed a hardline stance on the independence movement, stating, "Secession is not allowed in any circumstances. Illegal secession is the highest crime imaginable, and will be punished with severe military force until either the person seceding quits the secession, or the person seceding disbands their town and moves outside of illegal areas, the fate traitors choose matters naught to me." This belief emerges from a growing concern of Nova Americans that smaller nations (primarily Superior), who settle in North America are invading unclaimed lands that Nova Americans believe to be theirs by virtue of being America. This has been a stance firmly held by President Prodromus, who gave a statement to McAllen on November 6th: "I was against Superior from the start because it was our policy to declare war against any nation that sprouts up in the middle of us, especially the lower 48 states where Superior made their home. That's been policy since before the nation was conceived on the Nova world to stop our enemies from using their public spawn to get to us, to remain challenging to independence movements without the legal process and to protect our claims in general. Though it was alright with us if they had stayed in Songhai or joined a different nation as there are many towns in other nations here, the problem is with a separate power based in the lower 48. Right now, I'm happy with our treaty and have no plans to war them in the future." On November 5th, as part of his campaign for the Nova American presidency Governor Jwan negotiated with Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antonio to advocate for their independence on the requirement that the Republic of Texas be open to the possibility of returning to Nova America in the future. An agreement was met, but Governor Jwan was unable to gain the attention of an official in the federal government for the approval of San Antonio's secession. However, Governor Jwan decided to go even further and meet with Accesseed, eventually convincing him to abandon the Carolina Secession Movement in favor of helping Jwan begin an american revolution to return the nation to its former glory. However, on November 6th, Governor Jwan as able to garner the attention of President Prodromus who wished to speak on the subject further with the leadership of San Antonio. Mayor Doctor_Tordoc of McAllen presented himself as the representative for San Antonio and was able to meet an agreement with President Prodromus. At 4:19PM PST, San Antonio, and thus McAllen, was officially declared independent from Nova America. By then, Mayor Chase61 of the city of Austin has gained the support of the Republic of Alaska, Carthage, and Lemuria for the formation of the Republic of Texas. In addition, Governor Jwan provided a $100 donation to the future nation and advocated for San Antonio and McAllen's continued Nova American citizenship; primarily the ability to vote in elections. On November 7th, TheCoolGeek announced his and President Prodromus's support for the new American Revolution, declaring a reform of the nation to help breathe life back into it. The Patriot Party and their nominee, Mayor Droppingbombs, were forced to drop out of the presidential election following the independence of San Antonio. A Rising Conflict On November 8th, 2019, a rogue faction called The Enclave took ideological control of Dallas and declared it a part of the Nova-American Enclave. This had come about as the Enclave were passing through Texas, under persecution by Governor Joe Machine of California for trying to build an oil rig in their territory. The Enclave settled in San Antonio before receiving $1270 from Secretary InvaderXYZ of the Republic of Texas to found the town of New Washington, the Enclave capital. This was under the agreement that the Enclave would continue to be a member of the Republic of Texas until they were strong enough to found their own nation as the American Enclave. Beginning operations as the Texan Enclave, New Washington drew a lot of attention from Nova American officials-- namely Governor Zericef and Supreme Justice TheCoolGeek. Although initially hostile, things deescalated after New Washington briefly joined Mexico so that they could receive protection until the Republic of Texas had officially been formed by Mayor Chase61 of Austin. Tensions later rose between the Republic of Texas after they had begun to harbor the Enclave, who had already declared their intent to overthrow Nova America in retribution for transgressions made against their people. However, things seemingly escalated on November 11th, when Lastiy from Nova America begun to attack the city of Austin, unprovoked. Mayor SteveGoldberg quickly arrived to diffuse the situation, however this ultimately led to a growing hostility between the two allied nations-- whose relationship was already shaky as it was. On November 15th, Nova Americans received some intelligence submitted by Jwall, indicating that Lucius of the Republic of Alaska intended to "take back Nova America." However, further investigation by the Republic of Texas proved that this was a quote taken out of context and did not mean what the Nova Americans believed it meant. President InvaderXYZ (prior to the announcement of the results of the election), attempted to explain this to Nova America-- and was booted from the discussion. Leader Lucius of the Republic of Alaska attempted to address the nation of Nova America and defuse the situation on the very same day. "Americans, I think there has been a misunderstanding. Alaska has no intention of declaring war on America. There has been a level of frustration because Americans have attacked some of our Northern cities in Canada. That explains that snapshot you guys have been sending around. We will not declare war on you guys but if you guys nuke us or attack us we will be ready to defend ourselves. I would like to think that our nation's in North America could live peacefully and that we could keep peace on the continent." However, Lucius was only met with hostility and aggression from Nova America. On the night of November 15th, TheCoolGeek was cited by many Texans as saying, "If I was in power, the Republic of Texas won't be a thing; same for the Republic of Alaska." This incited a bit of chaos among Texans and Alaskans alike, further damaging relations with Nova America. As a result, many Texans grew interested in the Nova American election-- which seemed to drag on. Although Texans were initially authorized to vote in the second phase of the Nova American election, TheCoolGeek quickly stripped them of their voting rights and lowered support for Governor Jwan. On November 16th, Ghana (may have) attacked the Republic of Alaska, who suspected Nova Americans using them as a proxy. However, President Prodromus denied any Nova American involvement in the attack. Leader Lucius of the Republic of Alaska once again attempted to speak with the citizens of Nova America-- this time taking a more defensive stance. "Put it this way. We have you surrounded. We don't want war." Dovis and many other speak out of Anger and fear of you guys. Look if you to raid and attack my cities then I'll be justified to defend them and that is that. One of the reasons I left NA stood because a lot of you guys do not understand diplomacy. NA hurt a lot of alliances I worked hard on when I was part of the nation. The best example would be Avar. I really don't want to argue about the past with you guys, I will say that if attacked we will defend our nation and territory. We are ready if called upon to fight. I would rather solve this in a diplomatic way." Once again, Lucius was met with hostility from Nova America and the refusal to listen or even have a discussion with the Republic of Alaska. The Republic of Texas received similar treatment, but the perception of Texas was more positive in Nova America, and that was reflected by less hostile reactions to Texan attempts at communication. On November 17th, conflict rapidly escalated as Nova Americans showed an increasing incapability to listen to the Republic of Alaska or the Republic of Texas. Attempted diplomacy led to further hostility and Texas held the official stance that they were staying neutral until the new President of Nova America was announced. However, the popular vote resulted in a 50/50 split between TheCoolGeek and Jwan, resulting in the Nova American electoral college coming into effect. Nova America began dropping nukes near Alaskan towns, and as a result, skirmishes begun in Alaskan territory. Governor A2NRU of Houston led an attack on Washington DC, Annapolis, and Hampton Bays (although initially attacking New Washington), supported by rogue Alaskans in retaliation-- a large-scale conflict becoming seemingly inevitable between all of North America. This is confirmed once it is discovered that Nova America was planning to attack the following day, putting the Republic of Texas in a concerning position. On November 17th, at 6:18PM PST, the Republic of Texas declared war on Nova America, beginning the conflict. The North American War Main article: The North American War Aftermath of the North American War The immediate aftermath of the North American war was peppered with attacks from bitter Nova Americans against the Republic of Texas at not only having lost the war, but at the death of Nova America. With the nation in its death throes as towns secede left and right. This phenomenon paired with the recent colonization of Australasia on North America resulted in the founding of New England along the east coast. As a result, the Republic of Alaska and the Pacific Union displayed an increased reluctance to continue the fight as all of their issues had been resolved and Nova America had been effectively destroyed. So what was originally believed to be a longer war, ended up being cut short as Nova America continued the decay it experienced as the war began. Players tore each other apart over their continued losses, and the nation began to spiral into inactivity; more and more people began to either leave or stop playing. As a result of some of this inactivity, TheCoolGeek, withheld the result of the election and became the de-facto leader of Nova America-- with nobody in the federal government active enough to stop him. The results would later be released to reveal that Jwan had originally won the presidency. The rest of the world began to consider Nova America as dead, leaving them to decay as more nations grow and colonize North America. With all key players either seceded or banned, the entire nation had fallen silent in sad ending for what was once a great and powerful nation. Government President of Nova America The President of Nova America serves as the nation's officially recognized leader, and is elected on the 15th of every month following the primaries. Any citizen can officially submit a political party application every month with their selected nominee to enter the presidential election. Primaries are held to select the two candidates that will be running against each other before the presidential election is held; which determines who wins the Presidency. Parties are typically led by the nominee themselves, with no formal process of choosing a nominee other than the party leader. Because of this, parties are numerous in Nova America. DEFCON Status As of November 18th, 2019, Nova America is officially at DEFCON 1. Cities There are currently over fifty cities in Nova America. Although primarily based in North America, Nova America has cities in all parts of the world, except for Antarctica. * Washington DC * Denpasar * New York City * Cascadia * Beaufort * Tampa * Cape Town * Omaha Base * San Fracisco * Melon Fort * New Vegas * Great Falls * Salt Lake City * Red Ridge * Dodge * Red River Valley * New Orleans * Bentonville * St. Louis * New Agram * Evansville * Chicago * Montgomery * Penascola * Goshen * Mackinaw City * Savannah * Cape Town * Johannesburg * Mafeteng List to be completed at a later date. Category:Nova Category:Nations